1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pouring spouts which can be selectively opened and closed when attached to dispense liquids or other materials from containers or bottles.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a need for reliable and simple pouring spouts which are inexpensive to make and easy to use with one hand while allowing control in dispensing the amount of fluid needed and reliable storage of the opened container when not in use.
Typical conventional spout structures provide closure via screw caps threadedly attached to the opening on the spout that can be easily lost during a filling operation. Other types of spouts are funnel shaped and it is impossible to control the amount of fluid being dispensed. Some spouts such as those used with faucets and funnels use valves which can selectively interrupt the flow through the spout. Many spouts have small openings and are inapplicable for solid materials.
Stopper type mechanisms designed in later years, like the one illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,305,127; 2,759,643 and 2,591,231 issued to Baranne, Dahlin and Broadway, respectively, are complex and expensive to manufacture by standard plastic molding techniques.
The patents listed below were uncovered in a preliminary patentability search. The patents are listed in descending numerical order and no other significance is intended.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,140; Sealable and Dispensing Pouring Spout; Paul Maguire. This patent describes a complicated three-piece spout using cam arrangement means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,360; Pouring Spout Which Can Be Selectively Opened and Closed; John Lown. This patent is directed to a three-piece selectively opened and closed spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,655; Pouring Fitment; Daniel Gallucci. This patent is directed to a two-piece assembly with conical fitting end for openings of varying dimensions and with closed top with small openings for dispensing of fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,454; Caulking Tube Valve; Kenneth Vadnais. This patents describes a two-piece valve insertable in caulking guns that has a rotatable domed tip for sealing the valve closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,643; Container Closure; Olof Dahlin. This patent is directed to a closure for containers for powders, pastes and liquids having a nozzle insertable inside the tube with a head pressing into the opening channel for closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,259; Improved Dispensing Closure; J. T. Baker Chemical Company. This patent is directed to a closure consisting of a rotatable outer sleeve and a disk-like inner member.
There is a need for a valve controlled spout suitable for use in dispensing materials such as vehicle oil which is inexpensive to manufacture, simple and durable.